


Broken

by ArchangelOfAwesomeness



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Angst, Crying, Loneliness, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelOfAwesomeness/pseuds/ArchangelOfAwesomeness
Summary: Drake lies in the mineshaft. Afraid. Broken. But not quite alone. He has the Gaiaphage.





	Broken

A trickle of blood and snot dripped down the barely recognizable face of Drake Merwin. The once indestructible blonde found that his spirit had been ripped out of him before his very eyes and crushed, turned into nothing more than dust. 

A choked sob escaped his bloodied and swollen lips. He tried to hold it back and be strong but he was alone. All alone. Nobody was there to see him. Nobody was there to comfort him. He had been buried alive. He felt as though he was entitled to shed at least a few tears.

The rocks surrounding him seemed to drain the warmth right out of his body, leaving the boy shivering violently. That only made him sob more until his cries echoed into his eardrums and filled his brain with the animalistic sound of pure desperation and agony. 

Grey eyes try so desperately to find something in the collapsed cave but not a sliver of light reaches them. It's almost as if he's trapped in eternal darkness. The same grey eyes that were often filled with a coldness and harshness now begun to well up with tears. He blinked tightly and felt as the cold tears streamed down his cheeks, leaving marks in the grime and blood that scored his face. 

After several hours of blood curdling screams and howls, Drake had finally given up. His voice was raspy and his throat felt raw, his lungs felt as though they were collapsing. The blonde brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face between them, hugging them tightly with his normal arm whilst wrapping his tentacle arm around himself several times, as if trying to form a protective cocoon. He slowly rocked back and forwards, trying to adopt a rythimic breathing pattern once more but the best he could get was shallow, shakey and uneven breaths.

"What do I do?" Drake rasped to nobody in particular. He shook his head, trying to shake the tears away. "What do I do?" Is asked again, quieter though.

Drake fully expected silence to be the only answer he got so his heart skipped a beat or two when he heard a monotone voice echo in his head. "Come to me, my child." 

A small gasp escaped slightly parted lips. His grey eyes searched frantically around. Wait. He knew that voice. It was Him. His Master. He felt his eyes sting and tear up. His Master had survived. Things were going to be okay.

The blonde pushed himself to his feet and stood on shaky legs, taking a deep breath before trying hopelessly to navigate in the darkness. He had grown used to the layout of the cave before but after it had collapsed, the floor had been littered with large boulders and debris.

With each trip and stumble, Drake opened a new wound, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. That didn't matter though, for soon Drake saw Him. The Gaiaphage.

To most, the Gaiaphage would seem nothing more than a smear of green light, but to those who knew the secrets of this mineshaft, He was so much more. 

Drake told himself to kneel before his King, to show his loyalty and respect. He couldn't though. Instead, the boy sat himself down in the midst of the crawling, green mass, and stroked it. It tingled his body whenever it came into contact with bare skin but Drake didn't mind. He welcomed the feeling with open arms.

He laid himself down on his side and curled up into a little ball. Tears threatened to escape again but this time he knew he was not alone. He wore a broken smile as the Gaiaphage shifted around him, slowly crawling up his back and legs, covering him as though It were a blanket. Drake shut his eyes and took a breath, the fear and dread had all washed away. He was content, almost happy, with the situation he found himself in now. Perhaps he was going crazy, or perhaps he'd opened his heart to the Gaiaphage.

Thoughts vanished from Drake's mind as he fell into a peaceful slumber, the Gaiaphage ever shifting across his body, caressing him in an almost loving manner. 

All they knew was that they were happy.

Drake tried not to think about how long it'd last for he knew that this was his grave.

There was no way out. 

He was scared and hurt but not quite alone.


End file.
